


So Glad I Found You

by anna_sun



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Honestly this probably won't make you cry but it might?, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun
Summary: "I’ve never seen that much snow," James confesses. "I’m not sure I like it."John watches a snowflake fall on the bridge of James’ nose and decides that he does.//AKA Flint and Silver being sappy about their feelings. That's it that's the fic.





	So Glad I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what this is?????????

There’s the crunching sound of fresh snow beneath their feet and the burning smell of Winter that immerses John’s nostrils, the smell of icy rain and bonfires and fresh pastries being taken out of ovens by the hundreds. It’s nothing like the heat and the sand and the blood and yet there’s the one constant that makes both places home; him. Walking slightly ahead, hands buried deep in his coat’s pockets, one end of his scarf blown away by the wind, he turns his head to smile at John and offer him a hand to hold. It’s scary how he almost looks straight out of a dream, or as if the whole scene is part of memories that don't belong to him. John feels like that sometimes when he’s happy.

"I’ve never seen that much snow," James confesses. "I’m not sure I like it."

John watches a snowflake fall on the bridge of James’ nose and decides that he does.

"What’s there not to like? Don’t you find it beautiful?"

James’ smile is mocking.

"No, not really. Do you?"

"Well… yes, a little. Especially in the dead of night like this."

James lets the words fall to silence and John gets caught in his own head again. He thinks of lies he wished he’d never told and fights he wished he’d never won, the past hurting him like a needle he can never reach at his back, dug deep into his skin, or like the barrel of a gun, pointed towards someone he loved. And it’s a constant reminder, the pain, of who he is, of what he’s done and who he used to be, and it doesn’t help now that _he_ ’s here.

"How did you find me?" He asks. The question had been sitting on the tip of his tongue ever since he’d opened the front door. "Why aren’t you with him?"

A sigh falls out of James’ mouth and it births a cloud of fog into the air.

"I got the two of us out of that place. Then I found you."

John glares at him still. Captain Flint could have afforded to escape his questions, but James wasn’t Flint anymore.

" _Thomas_ is waiting at home. In a place far cozier and warmer than this, I’ll tell you."

"Waiting? Waiting for you?"

James abruptly stops walking then, and the snow seems heavier than it has ever been in the whole two years’ John’s lived here. It just sits atop their clothes now, never melting, and John nervously laughs, as he has to constantly flicker snowflakes off his eyelashes.

"Yes, waiting for me." James inhales one deep breath. "Waiting for us."

"What?"

"Christ – please don’t make me say it twice."

"I just – " John finds much difficulty forming coherent thoughts. "I thought you hated me."

James smiles. He seems nervous, too. John can tell because he won’t hold eyes contact.

"I did, for a while. You – " He shakes his head at the ground, then looks up. "You were all I talked about. I ranted and I cried and I raged and then… then the anger passed. And all that was left was myself, and Thomas, and one simple truth, staring at me right in the eyes."

John doesn’t dare utter a word out. He starts to believe this night is nothing but a dream, or more likely the perfect nightmare to torture him with, the ball of guilt and fear and shame that lodged itself in his throat making him want to throw up. The only other time he’d ever felt like this before was when he’d seen a ghost on that beach and had ran up to her and kissed her until he’d cried. There’s the same ache in his chest now and the same fire low in his guts, the pain always a reminder, but for the first time in his life he thinks it might not be so bad after all.

He parts his lips to say something but the words don’t even have the chance to make it past his throat; James launches himself at him and their lips connect in an almost brutal attack of passions, the kiss violently quick at first but then slow, when James gently pushes him against the brick wall of the building behind him. They breathe into each other’s mouths and John takes the liberty to nibble at James’ lower lip before their smiles break the kiss, and tears overflow the brim of John’s eyes. He sniffles. 

"Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m – "

"Don’t, don’t apologize." There are thumbs caressing his cheeks, a whisper in his ear. "I’m just so glad I found you."

And to think yesterday John thought he’d forever be lost.

"I’m glad you found me too."


End file.
